Home Is Not Really Home
by Mokaccino
Summary: Et si Alice ne rentrait finalement pas à la maison après son périple au Pays des Merveilles ? Le temps et l'espace, décidément, n'en font qu'à leur tête. Alice va devoir faire avec pour s'en sortir, surtout si le Docteur a un deal à lui proposer. La réalité lui échappe donc, et elle devra jouer des coudes pour rentrer chez elle. Mais était-elle vraiment "chez elle" ?


**Chapitre 1 : Alice is waking** **up**

Courir. Il fallait juste courir. Les pas résonnaient dans cet étrange endroit, le silence du lieu était troublé, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher de courir.

Déjà, la foule se rapprochait, immense, grondante. Des voix vociféraient des choses incompréhensibles. Elle continuait de courir, de fuir; il n'y avait que ça à faire. Elle était poursuivie et elle le savait. Mais c'était trop bête de mourir aujourd'hui, ici, à l'aube de ses 12 ans, à l'aube de sa vie, surtout dans un endroit pareil, où rien n'avait de sens, où elle se sentait prise au piège. Les talons de ces chaussures faisaient un bruit infernal dans ce couloir, elle voulut les enlever. Mais c'était trop tard, déjà la troupe qui la traquait s'était dangereusement rapprochée. Elle pesta et continua sa course folle.

Au fond, était-ce utile de courir, pour échapper à une mort certaine ? Voulaient-ils vraiment sa mort ? A cette pensée, elle ralentissait déjà, mais secoua bien vite la tête et se remit à fuir. Evidemment qu'ils voulaient sa mort, elle l'avait bien vu lors du tribunal. Si jamais on l'a rattrapait, elle était condamnée. Ce tunnel semblait sans fin, et sa course semblait vaine. A présent elle en était certaine, ce tunnel la conduisait à l'exécution publique.

Elle voulut pleurer; elle n'allait pas revoir Dinah. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle se le répétait inlassablement. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal pour mériter une telle chose. Elle savait que la mort était la dette à payer de chaque Homme, mais elle se savait innocente et bien trop jeune. Mais dans cet endroit dénué de toute logique, ce n'était peut-être pas suffisant ! Elle se savait et se sentait seule, désespérément seule. Le tunnel était décidément bien trop long pour être normal. La fatigue commençait à l'envahir. Elle pouvait à présent entendre parfaitement ce que hurlait la foule derrière elle. La peur lui redonna un coup de fouet et elle fuyait toujours. Elle courait contre le temps.

Mais bientôt, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, elle avait atteint le bout du tunnel, et elle tombait. Pourtant, elle vit une main, sortit du néant qui tentait de saisir son poignet afin d'arrêter sa chute. Mais elle ne réussi pas à l'attraper, et la petite fille tombait toujours criant à pleins poumons.

* * *

Alice ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

Elle haletait. Sa gorge était nouée et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle n'avait aucun repère; était-elle revenue chez elle ? Elle avait l'impression d'être immobilisée. De sa main droite, elle palpa le tissu : c'était un drap, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Et ce qu'elle voyait devait être le plafond de la pièce où elle se trouvait. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était sur un lit, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal; le danger semblait être loin à présent. A cette pensée, elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait protégée par cet endroit.

Doucement mais sûrement, elle se redressa sur le lit afin d'examiner la pièce où elle se trouvait. Il lui semblait être dans une chambre, mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était donc pas revenue à la maison ... Qu'allaient penser ses parents en voyant sa disparition ? Mais avaient-ils remarqué son absence ? Son visage montrait une lourde peine. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais bientôt, quelque chose lui semblait bizarre. Elle tâta ses cheveux, inquiète du changement qui c'était opéré en elle. Ses cheveux avaient raccourcis, elle avait grandit étrangement et se découvrit même de la poitrine.

On aurait pu deviner la peur sur son visage à dix kilomètres. D'un bond, la blonde se leva et couru vers un miroir, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se regarda sans réellement se voir. Plus que jamais, elle avait peur. Son reflet dans le miroir lui faisait peur. Alice n'était plus elle-même, elle ne se reconnaissait tout simplement pas. Ce reflet, qui avait l'apparence d'un jeune fille de vingt ans, n'était pas elle. Du moins, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Les larmes déformaient son visage. Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar pur et simple. Elle était horrifiée. Elle avait réellement tout perdu, jusqu'à son propre corps.

Elle hoqueta en revoyant ce reflet qui l'a montrait si différente, si changée. Où était-elle tombée, et qu'avait-elle fait pour être punie ainsi ? Elle voulut se lacérer le corps pour tenter en vain d'en sortir. Mais vivement, elle se retourna, saisi la première chose qu'elle trouva sur une petite table et la lança de toute ses forces sur le miroir. Une grande fissure ornait à présent le verre qui avait su montrer la réalité. Quelque chose était arrivé à Alice. La blonde s'écroula. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, si seule, si désespérée, si perdue. A présent, elle voulait mourir. Rentrer chez elle.

Une demi-heure était passée. Allongée sur le sol, la grande Alice regardait le plafond sans réellement le voir. Tout était flou pour elle. Elle renifla et, assoiffée, se leva afin de partir en quête d'une cuisine, d'un verre ou tout autre chose qui étancherait sa soif. La chambre contenait un miroir, un lit, une petite table, une armoire près du lit ainsi qu'un bureau jonché de papiers. Son regard se porta brusquement sur le bureau. Tout ces papiers seraient peut-être la clé qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Elle prit entre ses mains la pile de papiers et les feuilleta un à un.

- C'est une blague !

Alice devenait folle. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur tout ces papiers. Ils étaient désespérément vierges de toute écriture. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils sur ce bureau, comme si quelqu'un avait planché plusieurs nuits pour écrire quelque chose sur toutes ces feuilles ? Le maigre espoir qui avait animé Alice s'était désespérément éteint, elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle s'affala de fatigue sur la chaise du bureau et posa la tête sur le bois. Elle voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait, si c'était réel. Mais rien ne l'a mettait sur la voie. Pourtant, après avoir porté un dernier regard vers le lit où elle était, elle vit quelque chose au dessus, accroché au mur. Lentement, elle s'approcha du lit et vit ce calendrier, qui indiquait l'année. 1952.

Alice, résolue à désormais réagir calmement et posément à tout ce qui l'entourait, se posa sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Quelqu'un lui faisait une blague, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il était impossible qu'elle se réveille en 1952 alors qu'elle était certaine d'être en 1860. Il lui fallait sortir, voir ce que le monde était devenu, si elle était réellement 90 ans plus tard. La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était vêtue simplement d'une chemise de nuit. L'armoire ouverte, la grande Alice découvrit une simple tenue, sagement pliée et posée sur une petite étagère. La bizarrerie de la situation ne faisait qu'augmenter. Alice se posait tant de questions, et il n'y avait personne pour y répondre ...

Une fois revêtue de la tenue préparée (Visiblement) spécialement pour elle, elle sortit par la grande porte de la chambre. Cette porte donnait sur la rue. Une fois la porte fermée, Alice remonta la rue, au milieu de la foule des passants, comme si elle faisait partie de ce monde là. Personne ne pouvait savoir d'où elle venait réellement; elle se fondait finalement dans la masse, mais se sentait horriblement étrangère. Pourtant, arrivée en haut de la rue, un écriteau indiquait qu'elle était à Portobello Road. Elle restait quelque instant à contempler le panneau, un sourire soulagé sur son visage : ainsi, elle était toujours à Londres. Cette perspective l'a rassura mais l'amena à ce poser des questions; que c'était-il passé à Londres pendant tout ce temps ? Prenant conscience de la situation, elle courra vers _Powis Square, _le parc où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre avec sa soeur, et qui est à deux pas de Portobello Road. La détresse lui donna des ailes; il y avait un arbre où sa soeur et elle aimait bien s'asseoir près du tronc. Alice voulait savoir si il y avait encore des traces de son ancien monde ici, en 1952. Elle ne reconnaissait rien du Londres qu'elle connaissait elle. Et cela la faisait frissonner de stupeur.

Elle poussa le petit portail qui permettait d'entrer dans la square et se dirigea tout de suite vers la gauche, sans faire attention à la foule.

- Il n'y a plus rien ... Ou il n'y a jamais rien eu.

La grande Alice se tenait debout devant l'endroit où aurait du être le chêne majestueux qui lui était si cher. Mais il n'y avait rien, aucune trace d'arbre. Elle était décidément désespéré. Un bruissement de feuilles l'a fit tourner la tête en direction d'un arbre voisin : un homme était assis sur une des branche et la regardait.

- Vous avez l'air de chercher quelque chose ...

Alice s'était approchée de l'arbre et regardait en haut cet homme. Elle n'aurait pas su lui donner un âge, ni même une nationalité. Il semblait hors du temps, tout simplement, comme elle au final. Elle ne savait que faire et se décida à parler.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Alice, suspecte.

- Inutile de savoir qui je suis, moi, puisque toi, je te connais bien Alice. Plus que tu ne le penses.

* * *

Bon ! Eh bien, voilà mon premier chapitre. J'espère que ça plaira un minimum, et que bien sûr on me dira ce qui va et ne va pas :)

Pour les personnages, deux-trois infos. Ma grande Alice ressemble plus à Geneviève dans Les Parapluies de Cherbourg ( . /4119/4816165809_ ) que à la Alice de Tim Burton. Et pour le Docteur, c'est bien simple, prenez Eleven ( . )

Globalement c'est ça :D Et je m'inspire bien évidemment d'Alice in Wonderland, de Doctor Who (Le moins possible, mais toute similitude avec un épisode existant, ou l'histoire d'un perso est fortuite, je ne suis pas bien avancée dans la série), du manga Le Sablier, de Global Garden et de la série La Quatrième Dimension. Voilà !


End file.
